Toby and the Stout Gentleman
Toby and the Stout Gentleman, retitled Toby the Tram Engine in American releases, is the twenty-first episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Ring in the Old in 1989 and How the Station Got Its Name in 1993. Plot Toby is a tram engine, who lives and works on his own little railway. He has cowcatchers and sideplates to help prevent accidents, causing him to look quite unlike a steam engine. He has his own coach called Henrietta, who always rides along with him. Sadly, Toby and Henrietta have both seen better days since the amount of passengers and trucks they take have been reducing due to the increase of roads. The passengers would rather travel by bus, while companies send their cargo by lorry. One day a stout gentleman, his wife and two grandchildren visit the railway while on holiday. The two children note that Toby looks unusual for an engine and the gentleman tells them that he is a tram engine. After accidentally offending Toby by thinking he was electric, the two children want a ride. The gentleman agrees and the whole family take a ride in Henrietta, who could not be happier to have passengers again. Afterwards, the gentleman speaks to Toby and thanks him for a lovely journey. Toby notes to himself that the gentleman knows how to speak to engines. The family returns everyday for two weeks of their holiday, sometimes riding with the guard, or sometimes inside empty trucks. On the last day, they ride with Toby's crew in his cab. Everyone is sorry when the family has to leave and Toby asks them to come back some day; the family promises. As the months pass, Toby finds himself carrying even fewer passengers and goods. Soon the inevitable happens and Toby's controller decides to shut the line down, much to Toby's grief. Later that day, a lot of people come for the chance at a last ride on Toby's line and fill up Henrietta. Although the passengers treat the occasion like a celebration, Toby and his driver know it is anything but. Afterwards, the passengers wish Toby a sad goodbye and he returns to his shed, then falls asleep feeling lonely and unwanted. The next morning, Toby is woken by his excited crew, who has just received some very good news; an important letter from the stout gentleman. Characters * Toby * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Lady Hatt (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Arlesdale End * Lower Arlesburgh * The Windmill * Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line * Arlesdale Castle Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine. * In the restored version, the footage sometimes overlaps. * A foreshadow to Thomas in Trouble is made. * In the Ukrainian dub, the English credits are used instead of the Ukrainian ones. * In a deleted scene and some behind the scenes footage, there is a turntable in front of Toby's shed. However, there is no turntable in the episode itself. * This is the only time until the nineteenth season episode Henry Spots Trouble that Stephen and Bridget Hatt are referred to by name. * When George Carlin's narration aired on Shining Time Station, the first shot was skipped. Goofs * When the passengers say, "We are sorry your line is closing down," Toby's cowcatcher is slanted. * In the restored version, Toby's bell is silver rather than gold in close-ups. * A small piece of blu-tak can be seen on the Fat Controller's shoes when Toby first meets him at Lower Arlesburgh. * In the second to fourth close-ups of the Fat Controller, the camera shakes slightly. * In the Welsh translated version, a few bits of footage were removed, such as Toby leaving the station on his last day and when Toby goes to his shed. * In the opening scene, studio equipment can be visible in the top left corner. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Magazine Stories - Toby and the Stout Gentleman/Toby and the Stout Gentleman! * Ladybird Books - Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Thomas in Trouble * My Thomas Story Library Books - Toby * Books - Thomas and Toby * Engine Adventures - Toby (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemantitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemantitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:TobyAndTheStoutGentlemanUKRemasteredtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card File:TobyTheTramEngineOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|1990 US title card File:TobytheTramEngine1993USTitleCard.png|1993 US title card File:TobytheTramEngine1998USTitleCard.jpeg|1998 US title card File:TobytheTramEngineUStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:TobyTheTramEngineRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:Tobyandthestoutgentlemanwelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanGermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanHebrewTitleCard.jpg|Hebrew title card File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman1.png|Toby and Henrietta File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman2.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman3.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman4.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman5.png|Toby File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman6.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman7.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman8.png|The Fat Controller File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman9.png|Lady Hatt with Stephen and Bridget Hatt File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman10.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman11.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman12.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman13.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman18.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman19.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman20.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman21.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman22.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman23.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman24.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman47.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman25.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman26.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman27.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman28.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman29.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman30.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman31.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman32.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman33.png|Toby at Arlesdale End File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman34.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman35.png|Toby's bell File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman36.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman37.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman38.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman40.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman41.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman42.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman43.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman44.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman45.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman46.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman8.jpg|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman9.jpg|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman10.jpg|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman11.jpg|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman12.jpg|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman13.jpg|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman14.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman15.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman16.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman17.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman19.jpg|Behind the scenes File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman20.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman21.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman22.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman23.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman24.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman25.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman26.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman27.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman29.JPG|Deleted scene File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman30.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman39.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman48.PNG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman49.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman50.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman51.JPG File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman52.JPG Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasandToby.jpg|Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby.png|2003 Story Library Book File:TobyStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|2003 Story Library Book and CD File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby2011.png|2011 Story Library Book File:TobyStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library Book File:TobyStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTobyChinese.png|Chinese Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTobyKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookTobyGreekCover.jpeg|Greek Story Library Book File:TobyMyThomasStoryLibraryTobySwedishCover.jpeg|Swedish Story Library Book File:TobyStoryLibraryBook(Croatian).png|Croatian Story Library Book File:Toby(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanBuzzBook.jpg|UK Buzz Book File:TobytheTramEngineRandomhousebook.jpg|US Buzz Book File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese Buzz Book File:Ladybirdbook5.JPG|Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Thomas in Trouble Episode File:Toby and the Stout Gentleman - British narration File:Toby the Tram Engine - Ringo Starr American Narration File:Toby the Tram Engine - Ringo Starr American narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes